User talk:Jimbo Wales
Don't you think it might be wise for you to create a userpage? At least have a link to another of your userpages? --Lord Voldemort (Dark Mark) 18:08, 5 July 2006 (UTC) Totally. I am wildly psyched about the campaigns wikia, so I plan to hang out here a LOT.--Jimbo Wales 18:24, 5 July 2006 (UTC) But why cannot I post? This seems to duplicate some of what dKosopedia attempts to do. dKP, of course, rejects the WP NPOV policies, however. We have been working on 435 congressional district articles, and have stuff even WP lacks; check out one chosen at random. And why cannot I post new articles? I asked Angela a few days back, but she's apparently abandoned ship.--Allamakee Democrat 17:08, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :PS and why are there ads here, even when I'm signed in? --Allamakee Democrat 17:08, 11 July 2006 (UTC) ::I signed in in New York (an abandoned wikia). I can obviously edit. And I am obviously signed in. But when you type something in the search box, then click go, all I get is a search page, with nothing to indicate I can create, as here: here (armonica is an entry I just did on Wiktionary) At one point, I did get a flicker of a page asking that I sign in, but backed up, and then, could not make it come up again.--Allamakee Democrat 00:38, 12 July 2006 (UTC) hmmm well, when I click on that link, I see the word armonica and if I click on it, I can edit it. In general, you can create a link to any page, whether it exists or not, with double square brackets on either side, like this: armonica this produces this: armonica then you can click on that to edit it. :)--Jimbo Wales 01:44, 12 July 2006 (UTC) ::Oh! The search page does NOT work like other wikis. I did not see "you can create this article" or the such. You have to click on the red link. Obviously, this is not intuitive for some of us. And I even logged off and signed up for a separate account just to see if something was wrong. Anyway, thanx. --ChesterAlanArthur 19:55, 12 July 2006 (UTC) request for some help - education Hey Jim! I'm a primary education contributor, and we are stuggling a little bit with defining our focus. Could you please drop by our discussion page and offer some help? http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Education#Purpose_of_this_site.3F Thank you so much. Bmackenty 15:27, 19 July 2006 (UTC) The entire tenor of our conversation has been very friendly, Setting up a time and place for the Chicago meetup Hi Jimbo, My name is Christian Perry and I signed up today for the Wikia meetup in Chicago. I read Dave Dalka's summary of your speech at BarCamp and I'm a firm believer in everything you said about the potential of online grassroots organizing. It doesn't look like we have a place to meet yet, so I'd like to take the initiative to find one. Before I go off on my search, I was wondering if you could give me a hollar to confirm a few details. My email is chrispy@mashdown.com, and the rest of my contact info is on my blog. Thanks!